


And Kitty Makes Three

by theshizniiit



Series: Dorian Ruining John's Life (& Other Stories) [5]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M, but dont tell him i told you, john is a huge pushover and a huge sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "John finally lets Dorian move in, at the beginning he just have his pod charge, but with time he start to buy little things, and medium things, you know how it goes…."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Kitty Makes Three

The cat.

He drew the line at the  _cat._

Dorian tilts his head in confusion, looking at the human gesturing wildly and sputtering before him, as he held the kitten in his arms and absentmindedly scratched behind it’s velvety ear.

Dorian had made sure to do it slow. To leave his mark on the apartment with small items at first, then bigger and bigger ones. And John hadn’t noticed.

He’d just gotten used to shoving Dorian’s throw pillows on the other side of the couch and sidestepping his spare charging pod on his way to the bathroom. No big deal. He’d gotten used to Dorian’s small vegetable garden on the window sill, and the bright curtains and the rugs. He hadn’t questioned the new paintings on the wall, just telling Dorian that it ‘ _looked great’_  before walking off. He’d even been oblivious to the fact that more fruits and vegetable have been popping up in the refrigerator. John just eats them and moves on.

Everything Dorian had brought home has been met with indifference.

Except for this.

"The cat can’t stay." John sputters, folding his arms and glaring at the DRN.

Dorian pouts, a trick he learned from Valerie, “Why not?”

He can see Johns strength wavering and the detective croaks, “Because cats are messy and-“

"Cats are actually very clean. And I will be sure to clean up after him." Dorian quips, eyeing John harder.

Dorian can see that between his pouting and the kitten’s mewling and purring in his arms that John won’t be able to resist much longer.

"But-the-you-" John sputters, before throwing his hands up in defeat and sighing, " _Fine._ ”

 _'That was easier than I thought'_  , Dorian thinks,  _'I'm really good at this.'_

John sighs and walks around to the couch, pushing aside Dorian’s colorful pillows  _'to brighten up the apartment, John'_ and leans back, folding his arms and glaring at the television screen. Dorian smiles and walks up behind him, dropping the cat into John’s lap before heading off for his room.

When he comes back 15 minutes later, he finds the detective petting the kitten as it purrs in his arms, a content smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> John you giant softie.


End file.
